shingekinokyojinfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
車力巨人
| Height = | Abilities = High endurance, quadrupedal form, great speed | Current holder = 皮克 | Former holders = | Allegiance = | Debut manga = Mission Objectives | Debut anime = | Debut anime movie = | Debut live-action = | Debut novel = | Debut visual novel = | Debut video game = }} }} 車力巨人（車力の巨人）是九大巨人之一，為四足行走型，具有很好的速度跟耐性，目前為 皮克所持有。 能力 Endurance The Cart Titan possesses a level of endurance greater than that of the other 九大巨人, allowing for the holder to partake in long missions without the need for rest. Its absorption resistance allows it to maintain its Titan form for long periods of time and wear armaments like battle armor, mobile machine gun platforms, and cargo packs for a variety of tactics including the clearing of trenches, and long-term operations into enemy territory. On the downside, the Cart Titan has lower defenses than the other Nine Titans and is more likely to be taken down by a severe blow. Quadrupedal form The Cart Titan stands out as unusual among the Nine Titans for its quadrupedal form, which may be the source of its "Cart Titan" name. Speed The Cart Titan also possesses great speed, similar to the 顎巨人, which was used during the Battle of Shiganshina to retrieve a defeated 吉克·葉卡 and 萊納·布朗 while also catching Levi and Hange, two of the 城牆' most talented soldiers off guard. 歷史 The Cart Titan, like all the 九大巨人, was brought into the world after the death of 尤米爾·弗利茲. In the 1,700 years following her death, the Cart Titan was held in the possession of one or several of the warring 艾爾迪亞n houses subservient to the 始祖巨人. After these seventeen centuries when Karl Fritz, the 145th King of the Fritz family, abandoned the conflicts of Eldia and relocated to 帕拉迪島, the Cart Titan was taken by the nation of 瑪雷 during the 巨人之戰. Around the year 843, 皮克 was chosen to inherit the power of the Cart Titan. She would later make use of her Titan form during a war between Marley and an enemy nation, using her Cart Titan to drop off 貝爾托特·胡佛 at a site for transformation. When the time came for the Paradis Island Operation, Pieck's Cart Titan was chosen to stay behind in Marley as deterrence against enemy forces. 故事 Return to Shiganshina arc 皮克's Cart Titan first appears within the land of the 城牆 during the battle of Shiganshina District. During the night before the battle, Pieck keeps watch for 調查軍團 movement in the desolate regions of Wall Maria south of Trost District. Upon seeing the advancing soldiers, Pieck returns to the ruins of Shiganshina and informs fellow Warriors Zeke, Reiner, and Bertolt of their approach. Later that day, Pieck's Cart Titan remains at the side of Zeke's 野獸巨人, serving as a cargo mule of sorts for the Warriors' various supplies in addition to fetching boulders for Zeke to throw at their enemies. Bertolt is kept hidden in a barrel atop the Cart Titan's back as a plan B against the Survey Corps, and upon Reiner's defeat at the hands of the Survey Corps' Thunder Spears Bertolt is removed from the Cart Titan and thrown by the Beast into the city. Shortly afterward, the Survey Corps chooses to engage in a suicidal charge against the Beast Titan in order to buy time for Captain 里維 to move in for a counterattack. Pieck ventures away from the scene as Zeke decimates the Survey Corps, only to be quickly defeated by Levi who catches him unawares. Before Zeke can be captured by Levi, Pieck's Cart Titan comes to Zeke's rescue and carries his dismembered human form away. Climbing atop the Cart Titan's back, Zeke guides Pieck into Shiganshina to rescue Reiner and Bertolt. They find Bertolt incapacitated and captured by 艾連·葉卡, and they leave him for dead. Searching elsewhere in the district, the Cart Titan rescues Reiner from capture before climbing atop Wall Maria where the Warriors are safe. With the battle over, the three survivors return to 瑪雷. Marley arc Four years later, Pieck is present at the battle of Fort Slava during the climax of the Marley Mid-East War, but the use of her Cart Titan is prohibited under orders from Commander Magath, who could not risk losing a Titan to the Mid-East Allied Forces' anti-Titan artillery. However, once cadet 賈碧‧布朗 destroys the armored train carrying the artillery using explosives, Pieck is able to join the battle alongside 波爾柯‧賈利亞德's 顎巨人. Equipped with fully functional battle armor with four machine gun turrets manned by Marleyan soldiers, the "Panzer Unit," on the Cart Titan's back, Pieck enters the trenches of the Allies and destroys their bunkers, eliminating the outer defenses of Fort Slava. During the Battle of Liberio, Pieck has her Panzer Unit equip her Titan with the heavy machine-gun armament. Though it takes time, she believes it would be perfect against the anti-personnel vertical maneuvering equipment. When she arrives at the battlefield, she and the Panzer Unit take the 調查軍團 by surprise with an artillery barrage from the roof of a building, saving Porco and killing several of the nearby soldiers. She stays perched on the roof and joins the rest of the Titans of Marley in a showdown against the Survey Corps. However, both the Cart Titan and the Panzer Unit are eventually ripped apart by Thunder Spears and the Titan plummets into the streets below. 約翰·基爾休坦 attempts to finish it off while Falco tries in vain to stop him; however, a burst of steam coming out of the Cart Titan hits Jean, and the Thunder Spear he shot misses its target. Pieck emerges unconscious and injured from the Titan's body, and is rescued and taken away by Falco and Gabi. 軼事 * The name of the Panzer Unit, the four-man artillery crew atop 皮克's Cart Titan, is derived from the German word "Panzer," meaning "armor," specifically the armor of a heavy vehicle or tank. 資料出處 導航 en:Cart Titan es:Titán Carguero fr:La Charette ru:Картман category:巨人